


Sakuyas long lost twins arrival

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day Sakuya is surprised to see her long lost twin sister arrive at the SDM.





	Sakuyas long lost twins arrival

I am Gloria Izayoi, Ive been looking for my twin sister for years ever since we were separated and finally I know of her whereabouts, she resides in a place called Gensokyo inside a Manor named the SDM. I was accosted by who seems to be the face of this world but I defeated her by going into my full power state where she couldn't hit me anymore. I explained to the red clothed girl why I was here and she let me through. I came across a lake where I saw two fairies playing with each other and saw my destination.

I saw what looked like the gatekeeper of the place and she said, "Who are you and what business do you have here?" I mentioned to her it and she said, "So you're looking for the head maid I see? I suppose that's a decent reason for you to enter." I walked through the interior of the place and came across a room where I saw my twin sister chatting with who seems to be her master. I knocked on the door and when my twin saw me she was shocked. She said, "Gloria, is that you?" I said, "It's me Sakuya." And she burst into tears and buried herself in my chest. I let this one slide since she is my twin and all. Her master came out and said, "This is a big surprise a family reunion happening out of nowhere." I told the vampire my name and she said, "So your name is Gloria Izayoi and you were looking for Sakuya for quite some time. Apparently you became a werewolf in a way that allows you to control it perfectly and also you can do it whenever you want. That's very cool. You're welcome here anytime. Sakuya for a few days you are free to do whatever you want."

My twin sister was overjoyed to spend some quality time with me and first off my twin asked me, "So what's been going on in the outside world of late?" I explained to her what was going on as well as what happened to me and she said, "I see so you were raised by a group of warriors and trained quite well to the extent where you are now able to fight with your eyes closed with ease. One day you were bitten by a werewolf and as a result became one but you were able to figure out how to control it as well as how to transform into it whenever you want. Very interesting. And also it seems in the outside world apparently strangely enough there are people that can actually tolerate us and it's in certain areas just outside which is good." I knew she would sound relieved at that. So I asked if we wanted to have a friendly duel with each other just to see who was better. One of the warriors that raised me was a time stopper so I knew how to deal with them and I could tell my twin sister was one of those. My twin was surprised to see that I was able to actually sidestep her barrage that she set up while she stopped time like it was nothing. I beat my twin sister after a few minutes and she said, "Wow Gloria the warriors that raised you were quite the powerful and wise ones." I nodded and said that one of them was one of those time stoppers and trained me to actually learn how to anticipate time being stopped. I noticed her eyes were red during the battle and I realized she must have been attacked by a vampire like how I was attacked by a werewolf. I inquired to her about if what I thought was true and turns out I was right. It seems she was going to become a full vampire at one point but an unknown figure interrupted the ritual at the last moment and she became a half vampire instead. This means that she doesn't have the most annoying weaknesses a vampire has but she still has to consume blood albeit not nearly as bad as a true vampire does.

I was glad to be reunited with my twin sister after all these years.


End file.
